Jokesmith
'WARNING: The series Jokesmith is part of is rated Teen, due to heavy violence having been put up in it.' Isaac Smiths, known as the Jokesmith '''in his universe, Isaac is the anti-hero of his series, '''Last Laugh, which revolves around Jokesmith who's more of a criminal yet usually ends up helping the city, something he cannot control much. His exact age is unknown, though many people believe him to be around his twenties. Appearance (Drawing coming soon) 'FACE' Much like The Joker ''from ''DC Comics, he has skin colored white, though this was due to an awkward disease, in where the person's skin turns whiter from the amount of laughs the being has commited. He wears a mask that covers his upper part of his face (Nose up to forehead), with a noticeable sign of cracks on the bottom part as well as a creak on his left eye. The mask details a jester's face, yet with a more stern look, and has a "tornado look", with the center of the "tornado" being on his right eye. His left eye is unusual, as all you can see is just empty blankness. He has quite long spiky black hair, for he has never cut his hair since he was born, and his parents could not force him no matter how hard he tried. 'BODY' He wears a somewhat torn black jacket, with a hood that is styled like a jester hat, with only the hood being intact perfectly. However, he does not have his hands through the sleeves of the jacket, showing his completely white skinned arms. He wears a stitched sleevless shirt, colored orange. He wears black jeans, which are also noteably torn. He wears orange jester-like shoes, except they have no balls on the tips of them. Personality He has a joking personality, as he jokes around...a lot. Despite being a jokester though, he's able to take the battle seriously when the time calls for it. With being an anti-hero, he does not care for human lives at all, but he will save a life from a villain or hero if he thinks it's an unfair match. Skills/Powers *'Joke To True' **An unusual power Jokesmith has is in where he can make his jokes come true, with one being an example: Jokesmith jumps backwards and looks at his enemy, who was unusally quiet for the whole fight." ''What's the matter kid? Cat got your tounge?" 'Soon, a cat had just popped out of nowhere and had gotten the man's tounge, who was surprised at this werid power. This goes up to Jokesmith's advantage, as he hurriedly and uppercuts the man in the chin, bringing him unconsious.'' *'Weapons Expert **''''Jokesmith knows to use most items he obtains, which he usually randomly obtains by grabbing an item off the floor or through his jokes. Origin Story ''(TBA) Appearances *The Jokesmith (Movie) *Last Laugh Trivia *Jokesmith was inspired by The Joker from DC Comics, therefore there are notable similarities. *It is noted that Isaac is an expert at weapons is because his father was a blacksmith, who had probably taught him how to create and use them. **It should also be noted that this is how he got his alias: Jokesmith: Joke (Jokester) + Smith (Blacksmith) Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes